


Mail notturna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come ho conosciuto vostra madre [2]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Barney decide di scrivere una mail notturna a Robin.Drabble.





	Mail notturna

Mail notturna

 

Barney si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiandone il liquido ambrato. Udì i pezzi di ghiaccio tintinnare andando a sbattere contro il vetro. Con l’altra mano digitò sulla tastiera del portatile.

 “Robin,

credo che scriverti questa lettera vada contro almeno una decina di regole di seduzione in amore. So che sto facendo la figura dello sciocco sentimentale incapace di accettare di essere scaricato.

Eppure le notti sono fatte anche per sbagliare, per dire cose che non diresti di giorno.

Tu non sei stata una di quelle che passa una notte nel mio lussuoso e meraviglioso appartamento e poi viene dimenticata.

Tu sei importante per me.” scrisse.

 

[106].

 


End file.
